Un petit air de musique
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][One shot] Le regard des autres est important à ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent ou qui n'ont juste pas confiance en eux... Dès que l'on est différent, on est rejeté. Quoi de plus simple? [Shounen ai]


**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** UA Lycée, Shounen-ai.  
**Couples:** Grande première pour moi...  
**Disclaimer:** Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna...  
**Note de môa:** Je viens d'avoir cette idée en subissant l'horrible musique de mon père... comme quoi y'à du bon T.T

**Titre:** Un petit air de musique

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes le 21 novembre. Il est 19 heures, les lycées tokyoïtes vomissent un flot impressionnant d'élèves, se déversent dans les rues de la capitale. Il fait déjà nuit. Certains rentrent chez eux à pieds, d'autres se dirigent vers le métro, vers leurs boulots, vers les cours du soirs... D'autres flânent tranquilles dans les rues. Peut-être parce que la neige qui tombe les attire. Peut-être parce que la perspective d'un studio vide ne les enchante pas. Qu'il n'y aura jamais personne pour les attendre à la maison... Puis il y a les salarymen. Ces hommes ô combien important pour le bon-portant de l'économie du pays. Ils marchent d'une allure pressée, criant à moitié dans leur téléphone cellulaire, toujours stressés, toujours en retard, quel que soit l'endroit où ils se rendent. Il y a aussi les marchands, les tenanciers. Les anonymes. Ceux-là, on ne sait qui ils sont, on ignore les raisons qui font qu'ils arpentent les avenues à cette heure-là. On sait simplement qu'il ne font que compléter cette masse grouillante et compacte qui envahit la ville. Et parmis tous ces hommes et femmes à la vie plutôt bien menée, à l'aise apparante, il y a les _autres_. Ces _autres_, témoins de la médiocrité de tous ceux-là, malgré celle qui leur colle à la peau.

Les gens de la "haute société" préfèrent ne pas les nommer, font fî de leur existence, ne semblent pas les voir. Pourtant ils envahissent les trottoirs et les ruelles des quartiers de la capitale, affalés sur l'asphalte, attendant sans grand espoir qu'on leur témoigne un peu d'attention et qu'on leur vienne en aide. Ces gens sans travail ni dommicile sont jugés inutiles, voire même dérangeants pour la société. Pourtant personne n'a le droit de les chasser de là. Certains attendent simplement que le froid les emporte, d'autres se regroupent et tentent désespérément de se réchauffer, s'emmitoufflent dans leurs minces habits. Et enfin les derniers essayent de s'en sortir, par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit. La prostitution, le vol. La musique...

A quelques kilomètres d'un lycée, droit dans l'avenue d'Harajuku, une petite mélodie se répète sans fin, se perd dans les bourrasques du vent. Les passants l'ignorent, quelques rares personnes s'arrêtent un instant pour écouter plus attentivement, puis repartent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées, soucieuses sûrement du regard des autres. Quelques lycéens un peu trop sûrs de leur valeurs lancent des répliques profondément blessantes. Et pourtant le musicien ne semble pas affecté par tout ce qui l'entoure, comme plongé au plus profond de lui-même et emporté par le son un peu désaccordé qui s'échappe de son instrument. Il est affalé sur le sol, appuyé négligeament près de la porte d'un magasin peu fréquanté, tentant d'ignorer les morsures de l'hiver sur sa peau déjà toute engourdie. Le bonnet miteux enfoncé sur sa tête laisse s'échapper quelques mèches d'un rouge un peu trop vif pour être toléré par les bonnes-moeurs, une vieille écharpe enserre son cou de façon un peu lâche, cachant le bas de son visage, une chemise rapiécée apparaît sous un vieux blouson délavé et troué, bien trop grand pour lui, son jean lui tombe sur des hanches trop maigres, troué un peu partout, laissant s'insinuer entre les fibres le froid mordant. Ses mains à la peau sèche et bleuïe caressent tendrement les cordes un peu rouillées de sa guitare, une vieille Yamaha à l'allure miteuse... pour un ensemble miteux.

Quelques fausses notes laissent de temps en temps une petite grimace se former sur ce visage presque entièrement caché. Les passants n'y verront peut-être qu'un léger froncement de sourcils. Mais si l'on prenait le temps de l'observer ne serait-ce qu'un cours instant en essayant de voir au-delà de son apparence, on pourrait voir à quel point la musique est importante pour cet homme. Ses doigts dansent en rythme sur les cordes de la vieille gratte, vestige sans doute d'une vie passée où la pauvreté et la médiocrité n'avaient pas encore leur place, où la musique n'était simplement qu'un passe-temps. Passe-temps devenu la seule chose qui lui permet encore d'espérer. De croire que la vie n'est pas réellement merdique. Ses doigts dansent, et pourtant personne ne l'écoute. La musique ne peut-elle pas toucher leurs coeurs gelés quand la pitié ne le peut?

Le jeune homme -vingt-cinq ans tout au plus- continue de jouer, un air mélancolique, doux, appaisant, déchirant, sombre. Et les gens continuent de passer sans le voir. Les lycéens. Les salarymen. Les anonymes. Il se replit un peu plus sur lui-même, sa main se crispe sur le manche, l'autre agresse presque les cordes fragiles. Le son se fait plus désespéré. Pourquoi? Pourquoi personne ne fait attention à sa musique? Qu'il l'ignore lui s'ils le veulent, mais qu'ils n'ignorent pas le témoignage de sa souffrance! La main se fait plus dure, les notes sont plus violentes, la peine laisse place à la colère.

-Si tu continues, tu vas t'écorcher les doigts.

La voix le fait sursauter, il relève précipitament la tête et arrête de jouer. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du _sien_. Un air à la fois grave et sérieux collé au visage, _il_ le fixe. _Il_ s'est accroupi devant lui, les bras repliés sur les genoux, le menton posé au creux de _sa_ paume. _Il_ le regarde. Il ne _l'_a même pas entendu arriver. Ils restent un moment à se fixer sans rien dire, les mots n'ont pas leur place en cet instant. Die reste immobile, fixe le jeune adolescent de façon indéchiffrable. Puis finalement _il _prend la parole.

-Joue pour moi.

**oOoOoOo**

Plusieurs jours sont passés,_ il _n'est pas revenu. Et comme de par hasard, _il _lui manque. Cela fais environ deux mois et demi que presque chaque soir, cet adolescent vient l'écouter jouer des heures durant, sans rien dire, respectant sa musique, écoutant simplement les notes naître sous ses doigts. Cela fait environ deux mois et demi qu'ils se voient presque chaque soir, et pourtant ils n'ont presque jamais parlé. Il ne connait pas _son_ nom. Chaque soir, il attend durant des heures de le voir passer. Et quelques fois,_ il _s'arrête pour l'écouter. Il reste là des heures, accroupi devant lui, ignorant les regards courroucés des passants, ou mêmes les murmures qui s'élèvent dans son dos. Déjà à cet âge, l'opinion des autres ne l'affecte plus. Il reste là des heures, comme s'il n'avait personne qui l'attendait chez lui. Et quand enfin_ il _s'en va, la bonne-humeur factice qui l'avait étreint s'envole. Ce garçon à l'allure excentrique hante ses nuits et ses jours. Pourquoi? Cette question revient un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci...

Il est plus de 23 heures s'il en croit l'horloge murale du magasin d'en face. Il regarde un instant tous ces gens à l'allure plus ou moins excentrique entrer et sortir du grand centre commercial. Les cours sont finis depuis longtemps maintenant. Il l'a attendu toute la soirée._ Il ne viendra pas ce soir..._ C'est bizarre, cette constatation lui enserre le coeur dans un étau de douleur. _Il ne viendra pas..._ Une unique larme coule sur sa joue, ses doigts se crispent sur sa guitare, son visage disparait un peu plus derrière son écharpe._ Il ne viendra pas..._

**oOoOoOo**

Nous sommes le 24 novembre. Il est 19 heures, la cloche sonne enfin la fin des cours. L'adolescent se lève, jette son sac sur son épaule et quitte la classe en ignorant le professeur qui lui demande s'il a bien noté le travail à faire pour le lendemain. Il se fiche complètement de ces stupides études. Une seule chose occupe son esprit: il ne_ l'_a pas revu depuis trois jours. Son boulot à mi-temps lui prend trop de temps mais aujourd'hui il a toute la soirée de libre pour aller _le_ voir. Rien de plus simple, il s'est fait viré pour cause "d'absence répétée", la belle affaire... Et son patron qui en a profité pour éviter de lui remettre la paye qu'il aurait normalement dû obtenir le lendemain... _Connard._ Il accélère un peu l'allure, le bâtiment scolaire disparait peu à peu derrière lui. Il accélère encore. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ressent le besoin de_ le _voir pratiquement chaque soir. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un SDF parmis tant d'autres...

Il s'arrête un moment et se pose sur un banc de la grande avenue d'Harajuku, desserre le noeud de sa cravate et sort sa chemise de son pantalon. Dieu qu'il déteste les uniformes. Ce sentiment d'être si semblable aux autres le répugne au plus haut point. Il ne veut pas être comme _eux_. Il veut simplement être "lui": un adolescent de 17 ans à la chevelure décolorée, aux multiples piercings, à l'allure excentrique et aux paroles vulgaires. C'est ainsi qu'il est. Qu'il se sent. C'est ainsi qu'il est quand il se trouve avec _lui_. Il ferme les yeux. Peu à peu les bruits des pas et des conversations disparaissent, le silence se fait autour de lui. Puis enfin il la capte, cette douce mélodie qui flotte dans l'air. Elle se fait un peu plus précise à chaque instant. Si triste, si désespérée. Son coeur se serre, sa gorge aussi. Il se relève précipitament et se met presque à courir. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, il veut simplement _le_ revoir.

Après une courte distance, il ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. Devant la porte d'un magasin peu fréquenté, une silhouette se détache du décor dans ses habits miteux. De fines mèches rouges sont visibles. _Il_ ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Le coeur de Kyo se serre à nouveau. _Il_ a l'air tellement triste, ainsi prostré sur l'asphalte froid de la rue. _Ses_ mains se crispent, _ses_ membres se raidissent. _Il _tremble. Kyo le fixe encore un instant, ne tenant pas à briser l'illustration de douleur qui gît là devant lui, puis finalement fait un pas en avant et vient s'accroupir devant_ lui _en posant son sac de cours à côté de ses pieds. C'est presque devenu une habitude. _Il_ sursaute légèrement et relève la tête. _Ses_ yeux s'ouvrent un instant de surprise puis une sorte de soulagement semble détendre _son _corps meurtri par le froid. _Il _lui sourit.

-Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais plus, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'adolescent le lui rend faiblement, juste un petit étirement au coin de ses lèvres. Mais ça suffit apparemment pour rendre sa joie au guitariste.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers jours mais je risque d'être beaucoup plus libre prochainement...

Un silence s'installe, une fois de plus les mots sont inutiles, leurs regards s'accrochent et parlent pour eux. La neige qui tombe vient consteller leurs cheveux de fins cristaux blancs, rendant leurs vêtements un peu plus humides encore. Ils se fixent. Puis une fois de plus, Kyo répète ces trois même mots, ces trois mots qui sont devenus en quelque sorte leur quotidien. Die sourit. La musique s'élève à nouveau.

L'adolescent se laisse aller et ferme doucement les yeux, laissent les notes le conduirent vers un autre monde. Ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Mais ils se comprennent tellement... Et alors, sans que rien ne l'y oblige pourtant, sa voix s'élève: calme, douce, presque plaintive. Parfois elle se fait plus dure, plus haineuse, suivant les paroles qui coulent de sa bouche. Voilà une autre habitude qu'ils ont pris. Die joue, Kyo chante. C'est ainsi qu'ils se connaissent, ainsi qu'ils peuvent s'épargner la peine de devoir tout se dire, tout déballer de vive voix. Ils se complètent. Ils se comprennent. La gorge de Kyo se serre, ses sourcils se froncent mais pourtant il garde les yeux fermés. Die relève la tête et le fixe. Pourquoi diable s'est-il tellement attaché à cet homme? Pourquoi a-t-il été incapable de l'ignorer, comme tous les autres gens le font? Pourquoi _sa_ musique l'a-t-elle à ce point touché? Ce n'est pourtant pas de la pitié, il en est convaincu. Pourquoi avoir pitié d'une personne comme_ lui_? _A cause de son apparence? Foutaises... _Il rouvre les yeux à demi et les pose sur le guitariste qui a de nouveau baissé les siens pour se concentrer sur son morceau. En quoi son apparence est-elle repoussante exactement? Sont-ce les vêtements miteux? L'allure miteuse? Sa vie miteuse peut-être? _Il faut être aveugle pour ne voir que ça._ Il ouvre tout à fait les yeux et le fixe intensément. La personne qu'il a devant lui, il la trouve simplement attachante, intrigante, pure; la douleur est telle qu'elle a réussi à le laver de tous péchers...

En entendant la voix du jeune adolescent s'arrêter brusquement, Die revient à la réalité et relève la tête pour voir ce qu'_il_ a et est surpris d'être l'objet d'un tel regard. Les yeux bruns semblent le détailler intensément. Si intensément que ses doigts se figent sur son manche et qu'il se laisse complètement noyé par eux. C'est vraiment étrange, pourquoi ce garçon vient-il ici tous les soirs? Il ne s'est jamais vraiment posé la question. Ce n'est de toute évidence pas pour se moquer de lui. Mais cela ne peut pas être parce qu'il l'appréciait. Les gens comme lui on ne les apprécie pas, on les rejette, on les rabaisse. On a pitié d'eux. Mais on ne les apprécie pas...

-Je dois y aller.

Die sort de ses pensées et a juste le temps de voir Kyo se relever en jetant son sac sur son épaule que déjà celui-ci fait demi-tour. Les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer à cet instant restent bloqués dans sa gorge. _Non reste! Ne m'abandonne pas, reste!_ Il voit avec surprise le jeune blond se stopper un instant et revenir vers lui d'un pas un peu plus vif. Il en est étonné. La détresse qu'il a ressenti un instant le quitte. A-t-il finalement réussi à parler? Il lui semble pourtant que non... Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit en _le_ voyant _se_ pencher vers lui, il sent une douce chaleur se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le contact ne dure qu'un instant et pourtant il lui semble qu'il ait duré des heures... Quand il reprend ses esprits, _il_ a disparu.

**oOoOoOo**

Il glisse la clé dans la serrure et ouvre en silence la porte de son petit studio. Plongé dans le noir, le petit salon ne lui a sans doute jamais paru aussi étranger et hostile. Sa main tatônne un bref instant le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur qu'il actionne, puis il entre en soupirant, fermant sa porte d'un coup de pied et jette son sac de cours dans un coin. Aucune envie de travailler ce soir, alors au diable les devoirs et les dissertations. Ce genre de choses ne l'intéressent pas, les études ne l'intéressent pas. Il n'y a que la musique et ses textes. Rien que ça. Et rien que _lui_. Il grogne faiblement et se dirige vers le coin cuisine pour se servir un bol de céréales dans du lait, seul repas qu'il prendra ce soir, l'appétit ne le titillant pas vraiment.

Cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'il est avachi sur son canapé, machouillant ses céréales sans grande conviction, le regard rivé vers l'écran de sa petite télé, généreuse contribution de ses chers parents à son "confort" comme ils le disent. Et quel confort! Voilà dix minutes qu'il se tue les yeux à essayer de comprendre les images que diffusent cet écran aussi grand qu'une boîte à chaussures et qu'il n'en capte pas la moitié._ Merci papa, maman_. Finalement il se relève et éteint le poste d'un geste presque rageur. _Ils veulent vraiment me pourrir la vie ma parole! Ils essayent même de me rendre aveugle, j'aurais tout vu! _Il ne prend même pas la peine d'éteindre la lumière que la porte claque déjà, réinstaurant un pieux silence dans le petit studio désormais vide.

Il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre à défaut d'ascenseur dans cet immeuble pitoresque et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre les portes, la voix du propriétaire l'interpelle.

-Niimura, viens ici!

_Et merde._ Il tente un instant d'effaçer la grimace qui a prit place sur son visage et se retourne vers le viel homme en lui offrant un beau sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Le propriétaire n'est pas dupe mais ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre une mine contrariée.

-Tu n'as pas payé ton loyer ce mois-ci, je peux en connaître la raison?

-Sumimasen, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Seulement l'homme en face de lui commence à être habitué à ce genre de réponse et sa contrariété n'en augmente que plus.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu m'as dit pour le mois dernier...

-Je sais mais...

-... et le mois d'avant...

-Oui mais...

-... et celui d'avant...

-...

-Une explication peut-être?

Le jeune blond abandonne toute preuve d'hypocrisie et se mure dans un silence buté en fusillant ce vieil imbécile du regard.

-Ne me fais pas ce regard-là Niimura, je t'avais prévenu que si tu avais encore du retard ça ne pesserait pas! Arrête cinq minutes de prendre les gens pour des imbéciles!

-Désolé mais c'est assez tentant...

-Tu as de quoi payer ou pas!

-Non.

-Pardon?

-Non.

-Comment ça "non"!

-Non je n'ai pas votre putain de fric! C'est trop difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un de votre âge ou vous êtes juste plus abruti que la moyenne!

Le propriétaire recule d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise en voyant l'adolescent exploser de cette façon mais revient bien vite face à lui avec un regard de conquérant.

-Et bien dans ce cas-là, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire! Tu as 24 heures pour débarasser le plancher.

Et il s'en va d'un pas triomphant en ignorant un Kyo bouillonnant de rage qui le maudit pour les "dix générations d'abrutis à venir".

L'adolescent sort du petit immeuble d'un pas rageur mais une fois arrivé dans la rue, il s'arrête progressivement jusqu'à devenir complètement immobile parmis le flot grouillant des passants qui se bousculent sur le trottoir. Il vient donc de ce faire virer... Intéressant. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé faire maintenant? Expliquer à cet abruti qu'il vient de perdre son job à mi-temps et qu'il n'a pas suffisament d'argent pour le loyer risque de ne pas servir à grand chose... Bon d'accord il a récidivé un peu trop souvent mais pas de quoi en faire un plat. _Quel abruti... tant pis_. Il hausse finalement les épaules, fourre négligeament ses mains dans ses poches et se décide à aller faire un tour à Harajuku, histoire de voir la dernière collection de chez Batsu. Il préfère prendre les choses avec une indifférence feinte plutôt que de s'appitoyer sur son sort, il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pourtant, une fois arrivé devant son cher magasin, cette bonne-humeur factice s'envole et un poids s'abat sur lui. Il n'a plus d'endroit où aller et il doit quitter le studio dans la journée de demain... Seulement où va-t-il aller ensuite? Se chercher un autre studio miteux qu'il ne pourra pas payer? Il soupire. Inutile de demander de l'aide à ses parents, depuis qu'il a quitté la maison familiale en criant haut et fort qu'il ne voulait plus être dépendant, ils semblent mettre un point d'honneur à lui rappeler ce fait. _Y'à des jours où je devrais me taire moi._

Les passants regardent d'un air courroucé ce jeune garçon à l'allure excentrique qui regarde la vitrine d'un magasin tout aussi excentrique d'un air complètement amorphe, semblant complètement ailleurs. Mais tous les murmures, il ne les entend plus. Il n'entend plus rien. Sauf une légère musique. Il connait cette musique mais ne se rappelle plus de quoi il s'agit... L'information met un temps à parvenir à son cerveau et quand il relève la tête, il s'apperçoit avec effarement qu'il fait nuit. _Qu'est-ce que...? _Il se retourne précipitament, regarde autour de lui, attisant une fois de plus la curiosité de tous les autres qui se demandent bien ce qu'il a à regarder dans tous les sens de cette manière. Cela doit faire des heures qu'il est là et pourtant il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Le vague souvenir d'une mélodie lui revient en mémoire. La pluie se met à tomber...

**oOoOoOo**

Ses doigts courent sur les cordes sans grande conviction, pourtant sa musique est toujours aussi désespérée, déchirante à qui veut bien la comprendre et l'accepter. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide, il ne cesse de penser à _lui_. Au contact fugitif de _ses_ lèvres au coin des siennes. _Sa_ présence lui manque... pourtant_ il _ne l'a quitté que depuis quelques heures... Doit-il espérer _le_ revoir? Doit-il espérer quelque chose d'ailleurs? Est-il seulement en droit de le faire? Bien sûr que non, quelqu'un comme lui n'est pas en droit d'espérer quoique ce soit. Sinon il souffrira. Quelques gouttes atterrissent sur la surface lisse de sa vieille Yamaha et il relève la tête vers le ciel noir. _Tiens, il fait nuit... _Il se replie un peu plus sur lui-même, dans le coin près de la porte de cette même boutique, essayant le plus possible de se protéger de la pluie en s'enroulant dans son manteau sale et usé. Mais malgré cette faible épaisseur, le froid se fait mordant et agresse sa peau endolorie. Il se replie un peu plus, enfouie sa tête entre ses genoux repliés. Maintenant plus que jamais, il aurait aimé_ l'_avoir près de lui ainsi la pluie, le froid, la solitude, rien de tout cela ne l'aurait affecté. Seulement _il _n'est pas là et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'_il _revienne. Et une même question défile dans sa tête. _Pourquoi?_

Ses doigts se crispent. Il ne connait même pas _son_ nom... Inconsciemment il s'est attaché à _lui_, peut-être parce qu'_il_ est le seul à lui avoir témoigné un peu d'attention? Oui peut-être... Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un et surtout pas à ce gamin. Les ados d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun respect de rien, les gens comme lui ils leur crachent dessus. Mais pas_ lui_, _lui _il est différent. _Lui_ il le comprend, le respecte._ Lui _ne le traîne pas dans la boue. Ne le rabaisse pas... Et justement tout cela lui fait peur. Et si jamais _il _se moquait de lui? Si jamais _il _venait à lui dire que depuis le début_ il _ne faisait que le fréquenter pour se sentir supérieur, pour se sentir un peu plus valorisé? Si jamais tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mascarade, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Il serait brisé... _Non, ça ne peux pas être ça. **Il **ne m'aurait pas embrassé autrement... _Il soupira, voilà qu'il revenait au point de départ: pourquoi?

Un long frisson lui parcourt l'échine quand il sent plusieurs gouttes dégouliner de ses cheveux trempés et couler le long de son dos en une caresse désagréable. Il se redresse faiblement pour rabattre un peu plus son manteau mais se fige en voyant quelqu'un se tenir debout devant lui. Sa gorge se serre. _Il_ est là, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau plaqués au front, les joues légèrement rosies à cause du froid, le maquillage coulant sur elles comme de fines larmes noires._ Il _est trempé. _Il_ est beau._ Il _est là... C'est impressionnant maintenant, cette douce chaleur qui l'envahie rien qu'à _sa_ vue. Leurs regards ne se quittent plus,_ il _ne bouge pas, se contente de le fixer d'un air grave. Pourquoi? Pourquoi le regarde-t-_il_ ainsi? Pourquoi comme ça?

Kyo plante son regard dans celui du roux, tout aussi trempé que lui. Comment? Comment lui expliquer qu'_il _lui a manqué? Comment _lui _expliquer qu'il pense à lui toute la journée, pendant les cours, pendant la nuit? Ce n'est pas normal, on ne pense pas à un homme de cette façon. _Encore moins à quelqu'un comme lui! _Il retient un soupir. C'est bizarre, même en essayant, il n'arrive pas à se convaincre qu'être SDF peut faire la différence. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il se rapproche, jusqu'à venir s'agenouiller en face de _lui _en_ le _regardant d'un air grave. Une lueur d'inquiétude danse un instant dans le regard du guitariste et il se redresse légèrement pour venir poser sa main sur sa joue, espérant peut-être faire disparaître cette douleur sur son visage. Kyo ferme un instant les yeux, appréciant le doux contact avant de relever ses bras ballant pour s'agripper à son vieux manteau mouillé.

-Je veux rester avec toi... onegai.

_Sa_ voix n'a jamais était aussi triste, il ne _l'_a jamais vu ainsi. Sans plus réfléchir, il _l'_attire complètement contre lui, _le _serre de toutes ses forces, de peur sans doute qu'_il_ s'envole ou que rien de tout cela ne soit réel. Pourtant la chaleur de_ son _corps tremblant l'enveloppe. La pluie a fini par s'arrêter de tomber, et dès à présent, la seule chose sur les passants peuvent s'outrer, c'est la vue de cet adolescent endormi et lové dans les bras d'un homme lui aussi endormi à l'apparence miteuse et plus âgé.

Nous sommes le 25 novembre, il est 02h55 et les deux dorment paisiblement, là, devant cette petite boutique peu fréquantée, peu soucieux du regard des autres, du moment qu'ils sont ensemble...

**oOoOoOo**

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?_

_-Joue encore..._

_-..._

_-... s'il te plaît._

_-Contre quoi?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

_-Je n'ai pas d'argent, la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir, c'est ma voix..._

_-..._

_-Joue pour moi._

**OWARI**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**  
**Et voilà, fini x)  
Je vois pas trop quoi dire là, je pense que tout le monde n'appréciera pas forcément de voir Die en SDF, tant pis! xD  
Hum enfin bon, c'est pas le tout mais il me reste encore un one-shot à finir, plus deux autres à écrire, et le chapitre 9 de D_e papier et d'encre_ à boucler avant de passer à la suite... j'ai du boulot T.T

Oo Hikari no namida oO


End file.
